Sugar
by aranenumenesse
Summary: There’s nothing separating you now. Rogan. Part 2 for Sugarcoated.
1. Vanilla And Cherry

You're sitting in the park with her. Long winter is over, and you can hear the ice cream man cajoling nearby.

"You want some?" You ask and she nods. It was a stupid question anyway. What else you're supposed to do on the first day of summer than go to the park and have some ice cream?

You shed your jacket and leave it with her, taking only your wallet as you walk to the man standing at the curb. You can feel her eyes on your back, burning scorching paths over muscles. You can almost feel her fingers curling to the nape of your neck.

You buy a cone of Italian Vanilla. Just one cone. Saunter back to her and sit down. She reaches for the cone, but you keep it out of her reach so that she has to climb on to your lap and straddle you to reach it.

"I thought we could share…" You whisper and take a lick from the cold concoction. She follows your example, letting her tongue sweep over the patch you just licked, coating her tongue with vanilla. You move the cone away and lean in, lick the soft layer from her lips before offering her some more.

There's nothing separating you now. You take your time with the ice cream, letting her fill her mouth with it, sucking taste of it from her tongue, your world slowly narrowing until there's just you and her, and slowly melting puddle of Italian Vanilla and softening cone of waffle at your feet because you found something far more better to hold than a cone of ice cream.

She's moaning against your lips, devouring you, your tongues battling for supremacy while her hips start grinding against yours in a rhythm older than time. You pull her closer with one hand braced over her denim clad buttocks and caress her cheek with the other, blood pounding in your ears, flowing rapidly downwards. You can hear soft rustle of plastic wrapper and she pulls away from you. When you open your eyes she's sitting there, staring at you with heated eyes, her lips wrapped around white plastic stick and you can smell cherry in the air, mingling with arousal.

"I thought I could share, too…" She whispers blushing and pulls the lolly from her mouth with a plop, brushing it against your lips. You let your tongue sweep over, just a quick lick before you suck in the orb and taste her, cherry and vanilla. You grab the candy with your teeth when she tries to pull it out, not yet sated. You track down every trace of her from the slippery surface before you're ready to let go.

You spent the rest of the day wandering around with her, hitting your old haunts, and at the end of the day when you finally stumble in to your room, your head spinning from sugar and caffeine and even your lips numb and swollen you collapse on your bed alone, but completely ecstatic, already waiting for tomorrow.


	2. Chocolate And Cherry

You can smell it long before the feel of weight over your thighs wakes you up. Chocolate. Lots of it. Chocolate and cherry. You crack your eyes open. She's straddling you, the sheet pulled down from your chest and stomach, and there's something warm and sticky on your skin. Small confects, melting in the warmth. She's sitting there, cheeks flushed, her eyes fixed to the slowly spreading pools of chocolate and cherry syrup, licking her lips expectantly.

When she leans down you close your eyes. Feel and hear the soft rasp of her tongue when she licks half melted chocolate from the hollow of your throat and you can't stop the small gasp escaping from your lips. She's leaning back again and you open your eyes just in time to see that pink tongue of hers licking last droplets of chocolate from her lips. You're unable to move, trapped under pieces of melting candy, and it seems like she's going to take her time in freeing you from this predicament.

Again she leans closer, her lips closing around piece of confect teetering precariously over your hipbone and sucks it in, letting her lips rest against your skin. You close your eyes and grit your teeth.

Your left nipple is her next target, and she cleans it from the melted brown and red candy with care, laving until you let out a small strangled moan before leaning back again, letting her already slick and wet folds caress your straining cock.

You resist the urge to thrust your hips because there's still so much chocolate on you, and grasp the sheets instead, her name sliding from your lips like a prayer when her tongue dips in to your navel, finding every last trace of the chocolate before you feel her weight pressing against your cock again.

You don't dare to open your eyes. You're already teetering at the edge, and the sight of her, practically glowing, sitting nude astride you would probably make you combust. You're sweating, but that only seems to add her craving for the candy as she proceeds to lick your right nipple right after your navel.

Finally, after an excruciating hour she's good and ready. You can still feel the stickiness from the sugar on your skin as she crawls off from the bed, pulling on a bathrobe and walking out, closing the door of your room after her.

You try to will away your throbbing erection, but as long as you can smell her arousal and saliva on your skin it's impossible. You take a shower to calm down, tell your weeping cock that it just has to wait for a while longer and stand under the cold spray of water until it looks like you can tuck yourself in to your old jeans without hurting too much.


	3. Coffee

It's hard to find a way to repay the sweet wake-up call of hers. Then you find a can of whipped cream and a jar of candied cherries from the fridge when you're looking for a beer. You stash them behind a bowl of salad for later use.

She's sitting in the gazebo, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, and you can smell the heady tang of her arousal wafting all around her. She opens her eyes when she hears the soft thud of your boots against the floor of the gazebo and flashes a lazy smile.

"Having a good morning?" You ask and sit next to her, your thigh brushing against hers.

"The best… I think we should go and get some coffee," she drawls and lets her hand roam over your thigh, cupping your crotch gently before standing up.

"If that's what the lady craves…" You murmur, standing up as well and pulling her flush against you, letting her feel what her wandering palm has done before steering her towards the garage.

Against your better judgment you decide to take your motorcycle instead of one of Xavier's SUV's. You nearly choke on your saliva when she slides behind you on the saddle, wrapping her arms around you and letting you feel her breasts against your back.

Ride to the city feels like it's taking forever, probably because you chose the longest possible route, and you can't help wondering if you're a latent masochist. Every bump and curve on the road forces her to cling to you tighter, her thighs glued to yours and you can feel the heat radiating from her warming your buttocks through two layers of denim.

You make it to the Starbucks, and then she decides that she'd like something more comfortable and private. You start your bike and start steering towards the small coffeehouse you have been visiting quite frequently and park in front of it, waiting until she has stepped down from the saddle before following her.

Instead of your usual table by the window she walks to the back of the salon, to a secluded booth in the corner. You follow her as soon as you have given your order to the waitress behind the counter. Two espressos served with cherry chocolate.

She's sipping her coffee coyly, and only nibbling the thin sheets of chocolate, her eyes never leaving yours. When you move on her side of the table she melts against you, her lips finding yours and it takes all your willpower not to swipe the table clean and take her now and here.

"Enough of these games… Lets go home," you murmur against her lips and dig up some bills, leaving them on top of the check before pushing her out in front of you to hide the bulge at the front of your jeans from rather curious customers.


	4. Garage

There's no need for sugar, caffeine or cherries. You don't even have the time to leave the garage when she stretches her shoulders, her taut nipples standing in attention, just waiting for your mouth. You grab her and back her against the wall, hoisting her up and she wraps her thighs around your waist, throwing her head back and arching her back when you assault her breasts. You find the cotton of her T-shirt offensive and tear it off, finding the soft skin and taut, aching breasts underneath.

She tastes even better without the added sugar and all the other ingredients, just pure Marie, moaning and writhing under your ministrations. You keep switching from breast to breast, every once and a while finding new spots of her to taste, and her hands are so tightly curled around tufts of your hair that it's almost impossible to move. She's tugging your head backwards, away from her rather than urging you to continue. You let the nipple you were suckling to slip from between your lips and teeth when you feel her legs sliding down from around your waist.

"We have too many clothes on…" She whimpers, tugging off her jeans. She kicks them to a corner where you threw her ruined shirt earlier and starts tugging at the buckle of your belt. You open it and your zipper, freeing your cock and she grasps it, kneeling and licking the droplets of precum coating the head.

You brace your hands against the wall and close your eyes when she sucks you deeper in to her mouth. Her one hand is kneading your balls gently, and the steady suction combined with her other hand stroking the shaft of your cock are enough to send small bursts of light dancing behind your closed lids.

"Oh, fuck… Marie… Marie, stop…" You can't make your throat work properly anymore. You grab her and lift her up against the wall, sheathing your cock in to her with one, swift stroke, making you both gasp for air because suddenly there's not enough of it.

You take her lips and start fucking her with long, slow strokes. She mimics your thrusting with her tongue, and you try to suck it deeper in to your mouth to taste everything in her. You can hear somebody whimpering, and you're not sure of which one of you it is, making that keen, needy noise, but it doesn't matter. She's hot and tight around you, and you grasp her buttocks to get the leverage to grind against her heat.

Her nails dig in to your shoulders and she's nearly crying, her moans and sighs coursing through your veins and making your blood thicken. You fasten your pace, every stroke pushing you deeper, every brush against her cervix making her cry out loud from pleasure, and she's tightening around you, her core milking you as her thighs grasp your pistoning hips harder, and you bite her shoulder to stifle the roar waiting at the back of your throat when you explode in to her orgasming heat.


End file.
